A New Life
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Rosalie é a única família que Bella tem desde que seus pais morreram. Mas o que será que acontece quando Rosalie, estando entre a vida e a morte, vai parar no hospital onde Carlisle trabalha? E/B, R/E, J/A. E um pouquinho de B/J. HIATUS


**Sumary:** Rosalie é a única família que Bella tem desde que seus pais morreram. Mas o que será que acontece quando Rosalie, estando entre a vida e a morte, vai parar no hospital onde Carlisle trabalha? E o que acontecerá quando uma Rosalie "diferente" leva sua irmã para morar junto de sua nova família?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens como todo mundo sabe pertencem a Tia Stepheni Meyer. E não à mim, embora o Edward sempre venha me visitar à noite, mas isso não vem ao caso =D

**N/A:** Eu comecei a escrever essa história há umas duas semanas, e pretendia publicá-la só quando uma das minhas outras duas fanfics terminassem, mas como a lista de novas fanfics vem aumentando(já tem mais três começadas) resolvi postar essa. Não sei até onde eu vou com essa fic. Ela vai se basear em alguns aspectos dos livros, mas não em todos. Talvez eu siga com essa fic até Breaking Dawn, mas não sei ao certo. Tudo vai depender da minha inspiração e da reação de vocês a história. E antes que eu me esqueça a história pode conter alguns fatos de Midnight Sun, que eu amo demais, e ainda não perdoei a Tia Steph por ter abandonado a história. Sinceramente eu nunca fui muito com a cara da Rosalie, acho que assim como a Bella eu só comecei a encará-la com outros olhos depois de Eclipse, e então comecei a gostar da personagem. Mas mesmo assim nunca esteve nos meus planos escrever uma fic onde um dos POVs principais seriam os dela. É claro que os pontos de vista do Edward e da Bella, mas sempre vai ter a Rosalie. Espero que gostem

**Capítulo 1- Irmãs **

Quando o sol entrou pela janela do meu quarto, eu já estava acordada há um tempo. Já faziam alguns meses que eu não conseguia dormir direito. Há seis meses atrás a minha vida era o que se poderia chamar de perfeita. Eu era a garota mais popular do colégio, os garotos me queriam e as garotas queriam ser como eu. Eu estava no último ano do colegial, praticamente de malar prontas para ir para Stanford quando eu me formasse. E para completar eu iria com o meu namorado Ryan. Meu mundo estava perfeito, até que da noite para o dia, tudo desmoronou. Meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro quando voltavam para Chicago. O caminhão pegou o carro em cheio. Eles não tiveram nenhuma chance. Com isso eu tive que renunciar aos meus planos para cuidar da minha irmã mais nova. Não que eu encarasse isso como um fardo. Agora nós éramos tudo uma para a outra, mas é que ter que ser a "mãe" de uma garota de treze anos, quando eu tinha apenas dezoito, era muito difícil.

Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios quando lembrei da minha irmã. Eu e Bella éramos tão diferentes. Enquanto eu amava ser o centro das atenções, Bella fazia de tudo para evitar isso. Ela sempre foi tímida e desastrada, enquanto eu sempre fui extrovertida e mantinha uma perfeita coordenação motora. Éramos dois opostos que realmente se atraíam. Claro que haviam brigas, mas quais são as irmãs que não brigam?

O relógio despertou, o que me fez lembrar que deveria ir acordar a minha irmã. Fui até o seu quarto e a encontrei dormindo um sono pesado, como sempre.

-Bella- chamei sacudindo-a de leve.

-Humm....

-Levanta, você tem que ir a escola!

-Só mais cinco minutinhos.- ela falou virando-se para o outro lado, para continuar a dormir.

-Nada disso! Levanta agora.- Falei um pouco mais firme, no que ela me obedeceu.

-Já te disseram que você é muito chata?- Ela dizia enquanto se sentava na cama.

-O que você quer para o café?- Ela me encarou desconfiada.

-Panquecas?- ela disse meio incerta.

-Tudo bem, mas não demora para não se atrasar- Eu sai do quarto dela e fui direto para a cozinha.

Peguei uma das receitas da minha mãe de panquecas. Misturei os ingredientes da massa e depois coloquei um pouco na frigideira. A primeira ficou mole demais, eu achei que tinha sido por ter ficado pouco tempo na frigideira e acabei deixando a segunda mais tempo lá, que acabou queimando. Resolvi colocar um pouco mais de farinha na massa, o que também não deu muito certo. Eu era um desastre na cozinha

-Então, cadê as panquecas?- Bella perguntou quando entrava na cozinha.

-No lixo.-Ela segurou o riso enquanto olhava a minha expressão de culpada- Desculpe eu tentei, mas você sabe que eu não levo o menor jeito pra isso.

-Relaxa mana! Fazer o que se o dom de cozinhar veio todo para mim? Contente-se apenas com a sua beleza estonteante.- Ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Pelo menos, uma omelete eu sei fazer, você quer?

-Claro!

Acabei de preparar todo o seu café, e subi para tomar banho. Antes de ir para o trabalho eu ainda tinha que deixar Bella na escola. Quando voltei para a cozinha, Bella já havia tomado o seu café e já estava me esperando.

-Vamos?- eu a chamei. Saímos de casa e fomos em direção ao carro que era de nosso pai. Por mim eu já tinha vendido aquele carro e comprado outro, mas Bella insistia em mantê-lo. Até nisso nós éramos diferentes, enquanto eu queria afugentar qualquer coisa que me trouxesse lembranças dolorosas, Bella se agarrava ao máximo, como se isso lhe desse esperança. Eu agradecia todos os dias por Bella não ter ido com os meus pais naquela viagem. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se ela também tivesse morrido naquele acidente.

A Escola Secundária de Phoenix ficava há apenas cinco quarteirões da nossa casa. Bella sempre insistia em ir andando, mas depois do acidente eu fiquei super-protetora com ela, eu ia com ela a todo lugar sempre que eu podia.

-Você vai vir me buscar hoje?- ela perguntava enquanto eu parava o carro em frente a entrada da escola.

-Claro!- Bella me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu do carro. Eu sorri. Bella despertava em mim um instinto maternal que eu até então,desconhecia.

Esperei ela entrar na escola e sequi o meu caminho até o meu trabalho no Royce Bank. Eu odiava aquele lugar, principalmente por causa do Austin Royce, o filho do dono. Ele era um cafajeste mulherengo, que sempre corria atrás de uma nova presa, que no momento era eu. Eu vivia com uma luta interna, eu tinha repulsa por aquele homem, mas eu também não sabia até que ponto a minha constante rejeição às suas investidas afetaria o meu trabalho. Chegaria um ponto que ele me faria escolher entre ir para a cama com ele ou ficar desempregada. Sinceramente, a segunda opção era muito mais atrativa. Eu estava há apenas um quarteirão do banco quando um homem visivelmente alterado, apontava uma arma em minha direção, fazendo gestos para que eu saísse do carro. Eu fiquei apavorada, atônita, não sabia como agir. O descontrole do homem só aumentava. Eu fiz menção de pegar a minha bolsa no banco de trás, e então eu ouvi um disparo. Senti alguma coisa se chocando contra o meu corpo, e depois só vi a escuridão.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas o próximo estará maior. Infelizmente só vou atualizar essa fic depois que eu atualizar as outras duas, o que deve demorar uma semana ou uma semana e meia. Po favor não me matem por isso *fazendo o biquino da Alice* Bjos até mais!


End file.
